Elemental Warrior: Jake Long
by Glacrwlf
Summary: This is my crossover story that mainly features Jake Long, but along with some other characters that come from other franchises! Please let me know what you think! Contains AU Characters and locations. Also includes original stuff. I accept ANY reviews! NOW GOING THROUGH A HUGE MAKEOVER!
1. Author's Notes

Elemental Warriors -  
>Jake Long: Warrior of Dragon and Leader of the Elemental Warriors.<p>

Lan Hikari (From Megaman EXE): Warrior of Steel and a short tempered intellectual.

Mayl Sakurai (From Megaman EXE): Warrior of Light and Lan's purported girlfriend.

Shiro Yogeki (White Bomber): Warrior of Fire who fights using bombs.

Max Yogeki: (Bomberman Max): Warrior of Water who is created to be Shiro's assistant.

Ciel (From Skygunner): Warrior of Lightning and Leader of the Skygunners.

Copain (From Skygunner): Warrior of Wind and Ciel's best friend.

Femme (From Skygunner): Warrior of Wood and Ciel's love interest.

9-Volt (From Warioware): Warrior of Psychic and obessive Nintendo fanboy.

Mona (From Warioware): Warrior of Earth who fights with her guitar.

Gemerl (From Sonic): Warrior of Dark and former Team Robo Lieutenant.

Usui Horokeu (Horohoro) (From Shaman King): Warrior of Ice and renowned snowboarder.

Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom): Warrior of Ghost who the others have to search for back on Earth.

Jacob Sandler (Original Character): Warrior of the Sun and governs the Sun's elements: Fire, Lightning, Earth, Wood, Light, and Steel.

Haruhi Suzumiya: Warrior of the Moon and governs the Moon's elements: Water, Ghost, Psychic, Dark, Ice, and Wind.

Sissel (From Ghost Trick): Not an Elemental Warrior, but the pet cat of the King of Auroria sent to help the Elemental Warriors.

Elemental Archfiends -  
>Count Memoir (Original Character): Archfiend of Steel, oldest brother of Team Robo, and Leader of the Elemental Archfiends.<p>

Poultro (Poulet from Skygunner): Archfiend of Wind and the second youngest brother.

Kolby (Servbot from Megaman Legends): Archfiend of Lightning and the youngest brother.

Maddie Valentine (Maiden in Love from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX): Archfiend of Light and seductive siren.

Ultros: (From Final Fantasy 6) Archfiend of Water. Provides comedy relief.

Pandora (From Megaman ZX): Archfiend of Ice. Prometheus' younger sister.

Prometheus (From Megaman ZX): Archfiend of Ghost. Pandora's older brother.

Cackletta (From Mario and Luigi): Archfiend of Wood. Prone to hysterical outbursts.

Bowser (From Super Mario Series): Archfiend of Fire. Also provides comic relief and is Ultros' partner.

Wolf O'Donnell (From Starfox): Archfiend of Dark and the most ferocious Archfiend.

Dimentio (From Super Paper Mario): Archfiend of Psychic and the most humorous, if not insane Archfiend.

Jean Descole (From Professor Layton): Archfiend of Earth and mad scientist/archeologist.

King of The Robot Kingdom: Smithy from Super Mario RPG.


	2. More Notes

EWJL Weapons and Attacks -  
>Jake Long: Usually says: Dragon UP! before transforming. When using the key, he says: Key which hides the powers of the Elements! Show your true form before me! I, Jake Long, command you under the name of Auroria! RELEASE!<p>For the others, they use special items that allow them to fight later on.<p>

Lan Hikari: Mega Arms and Air Shoes (Uses the right arm for his Megabuster)

Mayl Sakurai: A yellow whip that can become a bow for her Rose Arrows

Shiro Yogeki: Throws bombs covered in fire and other Fire attacks

Max Yogeki: Uses high-pressurized water from his palms

Ciel: Uses Thunder Pistols

Copain: Uses a Sky Scythe with a feather-shaped blade

Femme: Uses Dual Thorn Whips

9-Volt: Uses his helmet to amplify his Psychic Beams

Mona: Uses her Earth Guitar for Rock Notes, Constrings, and Earth Songs

Danny Fenton (AKA Danny Phantom): Turns into his Ghost Form and wields the Fenton Thermos

Gemerl: Mostly uses Hand-to-Hand combat, but he also uses dark enegry missiles, flight, and is able to merge with other machines

Horohoro: Uses his snowboard to create avalanches

Jacob Sandler: Uses the Elements of Fire, Steel, Earth, Lightning, Wood, and Light

Haruhi Suzumiya: Uses the Elements of Water, Ghost, Psychic, Dark, Ice, and Wind 


	3. Important news!

I'm going to redo Elemental Warrior: Jake Long so that it's not so rushed and fast-paced. I'm also going to make sure that each Warrior comes from their respective worlds and not from Auroria. Auroria is going to to be the first planet that Jake goes to and he and Sissel will travel through a spaceship called Neosilver to get to the other worlds. I'll also make the dialogue less childish.

Stay tuned for the remake!


End file.
